Sueños frustrados
by Paladium
Summary: -.violacion.- Merope sueña mientras su hermano se divierte Beteado por isabellatrix Black Swan.


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter es de JK, pero la idea es mía.

El pálido reflejo de la Luna caía sobre la vivienda, en medio de un intrincado bosque, con dificultad. Sus fantasmales luces alumbraban tenuemente el interior, dejando ver un salón descuidado, con un sofá oscuro y desgastado en el centro de la sala. La ventana, sucia y llena de polvo, se encontraba abierta, dejando entrar en la casa el aire cálido y húmedo en la vivienda, y la chica, de estatura media y cabello desaliñado y enredado, se apoyaba en el marco del cristal, recargando el peso de su cabeza sobre las manos. Sus ojos oscuros y pequeños, con un brillo acristalado, vagabundeaban por el horizonte ensoñados, mientras de entre sus labios finos y resecos escapaban débiles suspiros.

Soñaba con su libertad: con el día en que pudiera escapar de esa casa pequeña y sucia junto con Tom, con el día en que se librara del yugo al que su padre y hermano le tenían sometida. En sus oídos sonaba como una delicia, mas, no obstante, la cruda realidad le golpeaba con firmeza. Tom no la quería, y nunca pelearía contra su familia por ella. Sin embargo, eso no le impedía soñar con tocar sus labios, probarlos, oler su cabello, poder acariciarle. Un nuevo suspiro escapó entre sus labios, mientras en su boca se formaba una débil y naciente sonrisa al pensar en él.

Para ella, no había ningún impedimento en su mente que le prohibiese amarle; pero la sociedad y Tom creían en las clases de sangre. Tom era un sangre azul, parte de la nobleza, de la más alta nobleza para matizar, de los más allegados al rey. Era rico, guapo, inteligente y un seductor nato. Tenía a cualquier mujer bajo sus encantos con solo mirarla, pero, no obstante, solamente admitía a su concubina, su prometida.

Quizás todo sería más fácil entre los dos si Merope fuera de su misma clase social, pero ella pertenecía al pueblo. Desde antaño las cosas habían estado así: los campesinos se casaban entre sí, y la nobleza con la nobleza. Cada cual con su clase social. Pero ella no era una cualquiera, al contrario que las mujeres del pueblo. Merope era descendiente del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, el fundador de la Casa con su mismo nombre. Descontando el inconveniente de que era squib, su familia pensaba que deberían pertenecer a la más alta nobleza, pero nunca había sido así.

- ¿Otra vez soñando con ese asqueroso muggle, Merope?- la voz grave y susurrante de su hermano llego a sus oídos, haciendo que rápidamente saliese de su trance, aterrada. Sus pupilas oscuras se dilataron, dejando entrever el miedo que sentía. A una velocidad vertiginosa, se giró para mirar a Morfin; su mano delgada y pálida se acomodó sobre sus labios, sin dejar que dijese palabra, mientras acercaba su rostro al de su hermana.- Esa escoria no se merece ser el objeto de tu deseo. Ni siquiera una squib como tu debería soñar con eso.

La mano grande y rasposa ejerció presión sobre sus mandíbulas, haciéndola moverse hasta el centro de la habitación, tirándola con fuerza al duro suelo de piedra. Merope se mordió los labios intentando acallar la queja que quería salir de su garganta y, por las pequeñas heridas que tenía, empezaron a brotar unas gotas de sangre.

- Por favor, Morfin…- suplicó aterrada Merope, mientras ponía las manos delante de su rostro, como una defensa ante su hermano. A pesar de ser delgado, seguía teniendo más fuerza que ella. Con una sonrisa torva y despiadada, se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, apresándola contra el suelo. Sus manos se apoyaron en la piedra a ambos lados de su cabeza, mientras sus rodillas se situaban al lado de las caderas de la muchacha.

- ¿Te gustaría que yo fuese ese muggle, no?- pregunto juntando sus caras, depositando con sus fríos y duros labios un beso fugaz en la boca de su hermana. No obstante, Merope no contestó a sus provocaciones. Extrañamente, desde hacía un tiempo Morfin había estado observándola detenidamente, cada movimiento, cada mirada… hasta descubrir por quien suspiraba. Y de un tiempo a esta parte, ese silencioso ritual se había establecido entre ellos como un pacto tácito: él abusaba de ella, pero su secreto seguía a salvo.

En cierta forma, era mejor que solamente lo supiera su hermano; su padre no sería tan benevolente, seguramente mataría a Tom y después la mataría a ella. Sin embargo, el tacto de su hermano le provocaba nauseas; pensar que Morfin se había llevado su virginidad con él le parecía simplemente asqueroso.

- Para…- Las manos rápidas y viperinas de su hermano, semejantes a la cola de una serpiente por su largura y delgadez, se colaron por debajo de su vestido. En seguida sintió como tocaba con satisfacción sus muslos descarnados, llevándose la prenda por delante, subiéndola con rudeza. Sus manos se posaron sobre la apertura de la tela y, sin sentimiento alguno, estiró a ambos lados, haciendo que los botones saltasen por la presión, cayendo al suelo.

Quitó la tela restante, dejando a la vista el cuerpo delgado de Merope, que todavía tenía la ropa interior puesta. Sus costillas profundamente marcadas terminaban en una poco pronunciada cintura, para desembocar finalmente en la cadera, un poco más amplia y marcada. Sus senos, debajo de la lencería íntima, eran pequeños y poco desarrollados, pero su hermano los miró con lujuria, mientras su mirada la escaneaba por completo.

Sacando un pequeño cuchillo, cuya hoja de metal resplandeció ante las fantasmales luces de la noche, lo acercó hasta su sujetador, cortándolo para dejar a la vista sus pechos, con los pezones marrones rígidos. La mirada oscura del chico se posó sobre ellos, mientras su mano se acercaba con lentitud, atrapando el derecho. Sus uñas largas y sucias se clavaron en su piel pálida, dejando marcas rojas allí donde la piel se rompía, Merope apartó la vista, asqueada de su propio hermano, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, acallando una queja de dolor.

- ¿Te gusta, Merope?- preguntó con la voz ronca por el deseo.- Nunca conseguirías esto de él…a menos que le obligaras…

Su boca de aliento pútrido pasó por su mejilla hasta situarse en su oreja, donde empezó a mordisquear su lóbulo, saboreándolo con satisfacción. Merope podía sentir su respiración, cálida y húmeda, sobre su piel, acelerándose cada vez más por el placer. Los labios de Morfin se posaron sobre el pálido cuello de su hermana, y sin piedad, sus dientes se hundieron en su piel hasta romperla. Con un gemido de protesta, Merope se revolvió casi imperceptiblemente, en un vano intento de apartar de sí a su hermano.

Sus labios siguieron recorriendo la piel de su hermana, mordiendo y besando a su parecer, mientras su mano izquierda bajaba por su cintura y tripa, llegando a la cadera. Sus dedos, temblorosos por la excitación, se introdujeron debajo de su ropa íntima, tocando los oscuros rizos de su hermana con lujuria. Su mano derecha apretó con fuerza el pequeño seno que tenía apresado, haciendo que pequeños hilos de sangre recorrieran su piel, para angustia de la joven.

Merope sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, semejante a la que producía una mano al oprimir la garganta, y empezaba a costarle respirar. Cada noche había sido lo mismo desde hacía un tiempo, pero, no obstante, seguía teniendo las mismas sensaciones que la primera vez. Cerró los ojos; los sentía húmedos, y cada vez eran más grandes las ganas de llorar. Pero su hermano se enfadaría si la veía llorar, y le golpearía. Sabía de sobras la parte que venía ahora y, aunque sus ojos estuvieran firmemente cerrados, lo sentiría igualmente; su hermano rasgando su interior sin piedad, mancillándola.

Sintió claramente como sus dedos buscaban el orificio de su cuerpo y como, una vez encontrado, se introducían con fuerza en él, sin importarle los sentimientos de su hermana. La espalda de la joven se arqueó al notar la intrusión, mientras sus ojos firmemente cerrados, empezaban a expulsar lágrimas silenciosas, que recorrían sus mejillas con lentitud. La mano derecha de Morfin bajó hasta sus caderas y retiró sin cuidado la prenda íntima, dejándola a la altura de las rodillas.

Merope escuchó con una creciente angustia el sonido frio y metálico de la cremallera al bajar: segundos después, el pantalón, junto a sus calzoncillos, caían al suelo, mientras relamía con lujuria sus labios, mirándola con deseo. Sus ojos, que se habían abierto, volvieron la mirada a la pared de piedra oscura: en ese momento vendría la peor parte. Los dedos de su hermano en el interior fueron rápidamente sacados, mientras sentía como algo caliente se situaba en la entrada. De una estocada, el pene de Morfin entró en su interior, rasgando por completo su persona.

Justo a tiempo, la mano de su hermano se posó sobre su garganta, impidiendo así que el grito ahogado de la muchacha se oyese. Sus ojos oscuros se abrieron en su máxima amplitud a la vez que su boca se abría en un sonido mudo, mientras su rostro se contraía en un gesto de dolor. Rápidamente, la mano en su garganta fue reemplazada por los duros labios de Morfin en su boca, mientras su lengua paseaba sin control alguno por su interior bucal.

Merope sintió con angustia como su hermano salía y entraba de su interior; su respiración irregular sobre su mejilla parecía quemar por momentos, mientras pequeños gemidos salían de su boca. El vaivén continuó durante unos minutos más; y por instantes, Merope deseó no haber nacido, mientras las lágrimas saladas recorrían sus majillas silenciosamente. Con un movimiento seco, Morfin ahogó un gemido en su cuello, mientras se descargaba en su interior. La muchacha cerró los ojos, deseando no abrirlos jamás, cuando sintió como el líquido espeso inundaba su interior.


End file.
